


i've got high hopes

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(it takes me back to when we started)<br/>Grace, Tommy, and a wedding. 'He doesn’t need some priest to tell him how blessed he is, he knows that already.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got high hopes

To say Grace looks beautiful would be nothing short of an understatement. Grace looks radiant, ethereal, everything he has ever dreamed of but never dared to think could ever actually occur. She is beautiful, radiant, ethereal. And she’s _his_.

He is the man she is walking down the aisle towards, her hand tucked into the crook of Arthur’s arm, his older thankfully brother sober, but perhaps only because of the early hour. Grace’s other hand is clutched tight around a bouquet of flowers given to her by Ada, but Tommy knows she longs to discard the bouquet and rest her hand on the soft swell of her belly. He wants to do the very same thing, and later, when they are alone, Mr. and Mrs. Shelby after two painful years apart, he will. Enough time has passed since her confession at the races and this day that Grace’s pregnancy is undeniably noticeable, especially on her slender frame, and the ever-expanding bump has even recently seen Aunt Polly refrain from scowling whenever Grace enters the room. The news of an impending new Shelby has gone a long way to warm his family once more up to Grace, and for that he’s glad. From this day forth, whether they like it or not, Grace will be part of their family, a Shelby at last. She shall not only be the mother of his child, but his wife and partner in all things. And, God willing, they will be happy.

Tommy allows his lips to curl up into a rare smile as Grace finally joins him at the altar, hand slipping gently away from Arthur and into Tommy’s waiting grip instead. She beams at him, blonde hair loose around her face, and Tommy pushes a stray strand behind her ear, Grace leaning into his touch, before he gestures for the priest to begin.

The ceremony is short, most probably on account of the money he slipped to the priest the day before, but no one seems to mind. This may be his wedding day, but Tommy isn’t about to spend the entirety of it within a church. There’s always business to be done, even on a day as important as today, and celebrations to be had after that. No matter how fond the memories he has of his previous encounter with Grace within such a place may be, her lips soft under his as he kissed her for the first time, he’s never felt entirely at ease in churches, not even with Grace by his side, their child growing in her belly. He doesn’t need some priest to tell him how blessed he is, he knows that already.

When the time comes, he turns on the spot to face her, pushing a ring tenderly onto Grace’s finger. A little worn, it once adorned the finger of the only woman he’s ever loved as much as he loves Grace. He’s certain his mother would approve of the woman he’s chosen to make his wife, and the thought warms him. The ring may not be as ostentatious as the one her husband had given her, even though Tommy certainly had the money to secure something of similar wealth, but the tears that pool in Grace’s eyes at the sight of it tell him that the ring is perfect for its simplicity. It is not the ring, but the man that truly matters, and if Grace has proven to be the only woman for him, then surely he must be it for her.

Grace wears his mother’s ring and without pause agrees to become his wife, his family exuberantly shouting in delight behind them as he presses a kiss to her lips, their entwined hands resting on Grace’s belly.

A wife, and a baby on the way. Thomas Shelby, happy. Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 is so close but yet so far!


End file.
